


You're My Home

by Jiminphiliac



Series: Jakeward Drabbles [3]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminphiliac/pseuds/Jiminphiliac
Summary: The time you take to read this summary is what it takes to read this entire fic so just read it and fall in love with these two gay boys who deserved to end up together.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Edward Cullen
Series: Jakeward Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124
Collections: Jakeward





	You're My Home

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I would write a huge one shot with them being secret lovers if I had the damn time. 
> 
> Having so many ideas but not enough time is KILLING ME

Edwards’s golden eyes scanned the surroundings, the moon glowing above him, for a few seconds before settling behind the dark clouds. With one swift motion, he climbed the tree and perched on the branch by a window which was open.

“Where is your dad?” he whispered in a low tone, leaning towards the window. 

“Asleep. It’s all clear" a raspy voice whispered back. 

Edward let out an unnecessary sigh of relief, before a pair of agile hands pulled him inside. Edwards’s eyes widened at the unexpected movement and fell inside, on the person whose hands had pulled him in. 

He laughed and looked down, a pair of dark, chocolate brown eyes staring back at him 

“Missed you so much” Edward whispered before pressing his lips on Jacob's warm ones momentarily, before the other boy pulled away, his hands tugging at Edward’s gorgeous tuffs of bronze hair. 

“Me too. Welcome home, baby" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Leave a kudos + a comment if you liked it and wanna see more!


End file.
